


Every End Is A New Beginning

by sophoklesworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dean had not expected this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>He had been playing Death for one day, but he hadn’t know this. And if he’d known, he wouldn’t have killed Death. Oh, who was he kidding here. He would've killed him, anyway.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Every End Is A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this [German song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbLqPfnEzvY).  
> It's about how everything is just the same, and the lyrics are also in the fic.  
> I didn't explain where it's from in there, so I'll do it here: I don't own the rights to the lyrics;) all credits to Die Toten Hosen.
> 
> It's set in season 10, over the span of a few episodes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading.

Dean had not expected _this_.

 

He had been playing Death for one day, but he hadn’t know _this_. And if he’d known, he wouldn’t have killed Death. Oh, who was he kidding here. He would've killed him, anyway.

 

“Dean?”, Cas uncertain voice came from the doorway.  
“Cas, get out of here.” Dean’s voice was shaking. But what the hell was this even?

“Who is that, Dean?” Dean almost let out a hysterical snort at the slight possessiveness and jealousy in Cas’s voice. It was just the _absurdity_ of the situation.

 

The tall woman in front of Dean turned to Cas and repeated what she had just told Dean.

“I am Life. Your Partner has killed my Love, Death.” Her voice was smoky and full, a lot of wisdom and knowledge in it and it resonated through Dean’s body and all of his bones. It wasn’t a kind voice. There was a threat in there, something that made him believe she could snap every bone in his body with a blink of her eyes, and not only his — also Cas’.

 

Without looking at Cas, Dean knew he had his head cocked to one side, when he spoke.  
“I am afraid I do not understand.”

  
The woman’s eyes didn’t look like demon eyes. They were black, yes, but they also seemed to reflect the whole universe. At Cas’ words, it was like there was a thunderstorm blowing through the galaxies captured in her eyes.

“Death was my Partner, my Lover. My husband, if you so want”, she turned back to Dean, eyes fuming, “And you _killed_ him.”

 

“I- uh,” Dean didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t known that Death had a _lover_ , and Life of all entities. Scratch that, he didn’t even know there was a _Life_.

This was nothing they ever came across.

 

Cas stepped in front of Dean, protectively. Dean caught a glimpse of the angel blade in his hand. This probably wasn’t the best mode of action, so he put his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“You are- _Life_? As in dead or alive?”, Cas asked.

 

Her mouth turned into a thin line, before she answered with a curt nod and explained in an annoyed voice, like too many people asked her, “Yes, Life as in Life and Death. What do you think, that there is only one? How do you think you are alive, if there was only Death?”

Her voice turned rough and her eyes distant when she formulated a rhyme in German or another language Dean didn’t know — he'd ask Cas what she said, when they came out of this alive (which he wasn’t actually confident about).

 

 

_“Was wäre ein Leben ohne Tod,_

_was wäre die Sonne ohne Mond?_

 

_Das Leben und der Tod sind ein Liebespaar,_

_was wäre der Tag ohne Nacht?_

_Alles ist eins und gehört zusammen,_

_es gibt immer wieder einen Neuanfang”_

 

 

She was quiet for a moment, until her eyes focused back onto them.

“Do you want revenge?”, Cas asked bluntly. Dean almost choked, because _What the HELL, you wanna invite her to kill us right now, Cas?_  

Cas probably heard what Dean thought, because his hand closes around Dean’s a second later.

 

Life narrowed her eyes at the angel.

“My plan was to kill him, yes.” She paused.

“But I think I have to change my plans.”

 

“And why’s that?”, Dean inquired, “Gonna kill him instead?”

 

She raised her eyebrows at Dean.

“If i killed you, what good would it do? Your angel would visit you in Heaven or Hell — I can see it in his eyes. You wouldn’t have to live without him, wouldn’t have to go through the pain the same pain as I do. And to answer your second question, I could kill him, yes. But he came back from the Dead before, did he not? And so did you, apparently. I can see the marks it left on your soul. Your _God_ seems to have plans for you. He'd only bring you back. So I won’t bother — not yet.”

Her voice sent a chill over Dean’s back and Cas’ hand around his tightened.

“But there are other people that you hold very dearly, are there not?”

There was an anger rising in Dean, because the implication of this threat, this warning was too painful, to much of a sore spot in his heart. He grabbed the blade in Cas’ hand and pushed past him, yelling.

“Don’t you fucking dare touching my brother! If you even _think_ about hurting Sammy, I’ll _hunt you down_ and tear you apart!”

Cas’ arms closed around his waist. Dean cursed at him, because Cas was stronger than him, and wouldn’t let go.

  
“Dean, Dean.” Life’s voice turned sugar-sweet and it was so much more scary, than her tight-lipped threat, the bile was rising in Dean’s throat. Her smile could melt away the metal around him and it hurt to look at it.

“I won’t take Sam. That’s too _easy_.” She sounded disappointed that he’d even proposed that.

“Time will come when you loose your family, though. Until then.”

With that she disappeared, a turmoil of galaxies, leaving Cas behind, a broken Dean in his arms.

 

Dean came out of his stupor of fear after an hour. Cas had talked to him, tried to soothe and get through to him, without any luck.

But then, Sam came in, looking for them. That was when Dean pulled himself together, because protecting Sammy always had been his job, and he wouldn’t stop now. He had to tell Sam, of course. But that didn’t mean Sam had to see him like this.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

That night, Dean asked Cas, what the German rhyme was about, and Cas translated it as best he could.

 

_“What would life be without death_

_what would the sun be without the moon?_

 

_Life and Death are lovers,_

_what would the day be without night?_

_It’s all one and the same_

_There will always be a new beginning.”_

 

Dean shivered. “Where’s it from?”

Cas shook his head.  
“I don’t know. It’s German, but I don’t know it from any lore.”

“Huh.” It sounded like something that would have been there from the beginning. Unspoken but unbreakable rules. There cannot be death if there is no life.

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

The service had been painful. They had to burn the body in the forrest, a Hunter’s Funeral. It was only Sam and Dean, one accusation, the other guilt in their hearts. It was short, and quiet, and so much less than anyone deserved, much less than this particular person had deserved.

It left a hole in Dean’s heart, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how this was _his_ fault, how he should have seen this coming, because Life had visited him, told him she would take his heart, piece by piece.

 

In hindsight, it made sense, Dean thought, his arms closed tightly around Cas’ relaxed and sleeping body.

She wouldn’t take away Sammy, yet. It was too easy, because it would break his heart into the tiniest pieces, like glass shattered on the ground. There would not be enough left of his heart, to hurt him anymore. She would wait it out, and finish it with Sammy. Instead, she would take away all that was left from his family, one by one.

Life had started with Charlie, but Dean was sure she would not be the last.

“Rest in Peace, Charlie”, he mumbled before he closed his eyes and drowned in guilt, his only lifeline an echo of Life’s voice.

 

_Jedes Ende ist ein Neuanfang._ \- Every end is a new beginning. 


End file.
